castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Hippogryph
The Hippogryph (also written Hipogriff) is a boss in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and later reappears as a regular enemy in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. It is a legendary creature that resembles a winged horse with the head and upper body of an eagle. It is closely related to the Griffin. Origins The hippogriff is a mythological creature that is born from the crossing between a griffin and a mare. Their head, wings, chest and front legs are like those of an eagle, inherited characteristics of the father, and the rest of the body is like that of a horse, like the mother. Since the griffin is usually depicted as a creature which detested horses, hunting and killing them, it can be difficult to imagine how a hippogryph could be conceived. The first recorded mention of the hippogriff was made by the Latin poet Virgil in his Eclogues (Rome, Italy). Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The '''Hippogryph' appears as the boss of the Royal Chapel. It has three methods of attack: *Flies around the room, occasionally stopping to swoop onto the player. *It lands and takes a moment to draw in energy which then spews back out in the form of a jet of flame. *Lays a bunch of eggs which after a moment hatch into little baby Hippogryphs. The fight serves as a prelude to Alucard's first encounter with Maria Renard, where she witnesses how the dhampir defeats the beast, convincing herself of his strength. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon The '''Hipogriff' appears as a regular enemy in Circle of the Moon. It is usually found either alone or in reduced numbers. It flies about, almost in an erratic manner, and once it targets the player it makes a short stop and then proceeds to spew a series of tornadoes that curve in their general direction. They are encountered in the Chapel Tower, the Underground Warehouse, and two are found in the second room of the Battle Arena, along with a couple of Catoblepae. ''Note: Second stat listed is when encountered in the Battle Arena.'' ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow While not physically appearing in the game, the Hippogryph appears as an Ability Soul. It is found in a hidden room inside the Top Floor and allows Soma Cruz to perform a high jump by pressing ↑ and the '''L' button while on the ground, or by pressing the L''' button while in midair. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Hippogryph soul also appears in ''Dawn of Sorrow, granting the same ability to high jump like it did in the previous game. It is found in the first sandy room of The Abyss. If Soma hits the ceiling, he'll stick to it for a second before falling again. Item Data Gallery Dxc 068.png|'''Hippogryph's enemy list entry from The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *Both "Hippogryph" and "Hipogriff" are misspellings of "Hippogriff". See also *Griffin Category:Flying Bosses Category:Flying Enemies Category:Greek Monsters Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses